vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118700-feedback-game-update-notes-11192014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They fixed it by moving the crash to client side, when doing just about anything :( Just crashed. I noticed that the instruction is at the same location. I also updated my video drivers to NVidia version 9.18.13.4475 (dated 11/12/2014) and ran a repair via the Wildstar launcher. None of this helped. Edit: I removed all my addons and so far, everything has been running without crashing. Edited November 20, 2014 by ijuakos | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lul wut? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Seriously this is not fun I was hoping that they fixed it:( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hello! Are you referring to this post here? We have been doing our best to keep it updated with what is being worked on and what needs to continue to be worked on to the best of our knowledge, it does take a bit of time for the larger issues to be fixed, but most of the threads linked do have a developer response. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- Sorry to hear, the thread Chillia linked is stuff that mainly arose from the latest patch but it was a very busy time and some things could easily have been missed. Feel free to let us know/link us to any on-going issues and I will make sure they get flagged. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now couple that with the frustration of all this coming after grudgingly continuing to pay a monthly fee while this drop took it's own sweet time with assurances that the extra time would make it bug-free. We were sold a line that by being patient up front this sort of thing wouldn't be necessary at all. I am completely serious - how are the visible results from QA of a quarterly schedule ANY better than what was coming out of the monthly cadence? When Wildstar committed to monthly drops, that made it something special. Now its right there in the swamp of industry norms. | |} ---- While I think that's a bit hyperbolic (they definitely didn't say they wouldn't need to hotfix anything), it does raise a fairly relevant point. There is a question of whether the amount of time spent on the patch was proportional to the effect it had on the QA process. I understand a lot of development time was dedicated to bugs; that makes sense. But the new patch was meant to take some extra time so that the bugs were less prevalent and serious. Which, I think was accomplished to a degree, but I'm not convincedt was accomplished to the extent of making trebling development time between patches worthwhile. I suppose the test will be drop 4 as far as development time and QA goes. It Drop 4 releases on time (about two months after drop 3) and it has the same or less issues than drop 3 did, it might be prudent to revisit the monthly schedule, or at the very lest stick with biweekly. Essentially, if there's a way to get less bugs in the same time, that would be good. I'm not even entirely sure it's worth it if there's a way to get less time and get the same bugs. People may be more forgiving if we aren't waiting ages between drops but we got a few bugs. I suppose that's not always true, though. Carbine seems to be firmly damned whether they do or don't. | |} ---- You must play an esper. Give stalker tanks a little love please! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Thank you very much my good man ;) | |} ---- ----